Bliskie spotkanie z dziobakiem
Totalna Porażka: w Australijskim Buszu ''- ''Odcinek Drugi Emily stoi przed swoją willą, za nią widać ludzi przynoszących nowe meble do jej domu. Jest ranek. Emily - 'Mały remoncik się zawsze przyda, prawda ? '''Johan - '''Ale nie za często. '''Emily - '''Dzisiaj naszą czternastkę uczestników czeka fenomalne zadanie. '''Johan - '''Jakie ? Niebezpieczne ? '''Emily - '''Może.... ''Złowieszczo się zaśmiała. 'Johan - '''Wiedziałem. ''Johan odszedł do swoich obowiązków. 'Emily - '''Ogólnie zapraszam do odcinka. ''Johan krzyczy z daleka. 'Johan - '''Wypuścić te zwierzęta z klatek ? '''Emily - '''Tak ! A my spotkamy się już niedługo w Totalnej Porażce: w Australijskim Buszu ! ''Zaciemnienie. Opening W domu Miłych Koali W tej drużynie już nikt nie śpi i każdy rozmawia ze sobą z wyjątkiem Lindsay i Pank, które wyszły się przejść do lasu. 'Cody - '''Jak wam się spało ? '''Jeanette - '''Trochę było zimno, a właśnie o której zanąłeś Alejandro ? '''Alejandro - '''Nie wiem, koło północy, a co ? '''Jeeanette - '''Widziałam ciebie jak byłeś na dworze, tylko....co robiłeś ? '''Alejandro - '''Próbowałem nam zrobić łóżka. '''Cody - '''A zrobiłeś ? '''Alejandro - '''Niektóre tak. '''Cody - '''A gdzie one teraz są ? '''Alejandro - '''Zostawiłem je na dworze. '''Jeanette - '''Chwila, gdzie są Lindsay i Pank ? '''Cody - '''Chyba przed domem. ''Jeanette wyszła z domu, nikogo nie widziała. 'Jeanette - '''Chłopaki, chodźcie tu. '''Cody - '''Po co ? '''Jeanette - '''Zobaczcie, jaki ładny widok. ''Chłopaki wyszli. 'Alejandro - '''Nawet ładny widok. '''Cody - '''Widzę Lindsay i Pank ! Są w lesie. W lesie ''Dziewczyny se sobą rozmawiają. 'Pank - '''Cieszysz się, że zostałaś kapitanem ? '''Lindsay - '''Bardzo !! '''Pank - '''Teraz to na pewno będziemy wygrywali. ''Nagle na drodze zobaczyły dwa 'łóżka'. 'Lindsay - '''Zobacz ! Co to jest ? '''Pank - '''Wygląda jak łóżko. '''Lindsay - '''Zanieśmy je do domu. '''Pank - '''Nie, mam pomysł, przenieśmy trochę dalej......nikt nas nie widzi ? ''Lindsay się rozgląda. 'Lindsay - '''No....nie. '''Pank - '''To przenieśmy je. '''Lindsay - '''No, ale po co ? '''Pank - '''Zaufaj mi. ''Dziewczyny przeniosły łóżka. 'Lindsay -' A możemy na nich spać ? 'Pank - '''Czemu nie. W domu Wściekłych Dingo ''W tej drużynie wszyscy się już obudzili. Niektórzy spali w domu jak Zoey, DelRey i Dex, a niektórzy na trawie przed domem jak Cameron i Scott. 'Zoey - '''Nie wydaje wam się, że to trochę niefer, że Cameron i Scott śpią przed domem ? '''DelRey - '''Jak dla mnie to nie. '''Dex - '''Czemu ci jest źle ? Nie zasłużyli żeby spać w domu. '''Zoey - '''Mam pomysł ! Jako kapitan tej drużyny oświadczam, że ten kto najbardziej zasłuży na wygraną w zadaniu ten będzie spał w domu, a ten kto się wogóle nie przyłoży, będzie spał na zewnątrz. Ok ? '''DelRey -' Że co ?! 'Dex - '''Mi tam jest obojętnie. '''Zoey - '''To postanowione. Chłopaki słyszeliście to ? ''Krzyczy. 'Cameron - '''Ja tak ! Dobry pomysł. '''Scott - '''Może być. '''Zoey - '''Jeśli chcecie to możecie przyjść do nas. '''Cameron - '''Fajnie. ''Chłopaki przyszli. 'DelRey - '''Ej no, chwila, ja się jeszcze nie zgodziłam. '''Zoey - '''To zgadzasz się ? '''DelRey - '''Nie ! '''Dex - '''Jest 4:1 i to jest POSTANOWIONE. '''DelRey - '''Jak ja nie lubię tej drużyny. '''Scott - '(po cichu) Nie tylko ty. W domu Normalnych Kangurów U tej drużyny jest cicho, wszyscy śpią, tylko nie Nica, która czyta jakąś grubą książkę. 'Nica - '(po cichu) Jak ja uwielbiam Adama Mickiewicza. On był genialny. Wtedy Owen, przewrócił się na drugi bok łóżka, strasząc przy tym Nicę. 'Nica - '(po cichu) Co to było ? Nagle słychać megafon Emily, która mówi: 'Emily - '''Wszyscy do jadalni....., czyli tam gdzie jest CE ! Przyjechało jedzenie ! ''Wtedy budzi się Owen i reszta. 'Owen - 'Żarcie ! I szybko pobiegł do jadalni. Za nim poszli inni. W jadalni 'Emily - '''Dobra, niech każdy siada, jedzenie już macie nałożone. ''Wszyscy siadają. 'Scott - '''Czemu są tylko owoce ? '''Cameron -' I warzywa ? 'Emily - '''Na więcej nie stać nas budżet. '''DelRey - '''Serio ??? '''Emily - '''No....jedźcie i nie gadajcie. ''Każdy zaczął jeść....i rozmawiać 'Zoey - '''Szkoda, że cię nie ma w naszej drużynie. ''Pank nic nie mówi. 'Zoey - '''Ale lubisz mnie, prawda ? ''Wypiła mleko. 'Zoey - '''Nie odzywasz się do mnie ? '''Pank - '(pok. zwierz.) Jaka ona wścibska. 'Pank - '''Możesz w spokoju jeść ? '''Zoey - '''No...dobrze. '''Zoey - '(pok. zwierz.) Na początku wydawała się być miła. 'Lindsay - '''Pank, podasz mi cukier ? '''Pank - '''Tak... ''Podała. 'Pank - '....a po co on ci jest potrzebny ? 'Lindsay - '''No do mleka, a do czego ? '''Pank - '''Przecież cukier jest do herbaty. '''Lindsay - '''Serio ? '''Emily - '''Drużyny! Pora zacząć wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie, niech wszyscy pójdą za mną. '''Dex - '''Czyli gdzie ? '''Emily - '''No do lasu. Chodźcie. ''Zawodnicy wstają od stołu i idą za nią. W lesie 'Emily - '''Zaczynamy zadanie, a więc tak, Johan schował gdzieś w tym lesie niebiesko-biały grzebień. Waszym zadaniem jest go znaleźć, ale nie martwcie się grzebień jest gdzieś tutaj, więc nie musicie odchodzić tak daleko. Ta drużyna, która jako pierwsza znajdzie ten grzebień wygra, zrozumieliście ? '''Alejandro - '''No tak. '''Emily - '''Aha! I uważajcie na zwierzęta! '''Slash - '''Zwierzęta ? Na tym odludziu ? '''Emily - 'Żebyś się nie zdziwił, a więc......START ! No już ruchy ! Każda drużyna poszła w inną stronę. Miłe Koale 'Jeanette - '''Ten grzebień może być wszędzie. '''Lindsay - '''I tak dzisiaj wygramy. '''Jeanette - '''A skąd wiesz ? '''Lindsay - '''W końcu jestem kapitanem, a ty nie. '''Jeanette - '''Grr. '''Cody - '''Dziewczyny, spokojnie. '''Jeanette - '''To ona zaczęła. '''Alejandro - '''Skupmy się lepiej na tym grzebieniu, gdzie go szukać ? '''Lindsay - '''Idziemy w prawo ! '''Pank - '''Lepiej w... '''Jeanette - '''A nie, bo w lewo ! '''Pank - '''A może prosto ? '''Jeanette i Lindsay - '''Dobra ! '''Cody - '''Chyba tego nie znajdzie....uwaga ! '''Pank - '''Co ? '''Cody - '''To..to..emu !!! '''Alejandro - '''Boisz się ? '''Cody - '(pok. zwierz.) Emu jest ogromne !! I nie lata !!! 'Cody - '''Nie....szukajmy lepiej grzebienia....chodźcie w prawo. ''Poszli w prawo. 'Alejandro - '(pok. zwierz.) Założę się, że Cody boi się emu....to się może przydać. Wściekłe Dingo 'DelRey - '''Nogi mnie bolą ! '''Dex - '''Mogłabyś tyle nie jęczeć ? '''DelRey - '''A co, przeszkadza ci to ? '''Zoey - '''Ludzie, uspokójcie się. Musimy szukać grzebienia. '''DelRey - '''No, ale on może być wszędzie. '''Zoey - '''Racja, ale nie możemy dzisiaj przegrać. '''Cameron - '''Zobaczcie ! '''Scott - '''Co ? '''Cameron - '''Jezioro ! Może tam jest grzebień ? '''Zoey - '''Chodźmy. ''Poszli, na brzegu jeziora zobaczyli odpoczywające zwierzę. 'Scott - '''Co to jest ? '''Dex - '''Gdzieś to już widziałem. '''Cameron - '''To dziobak ! '''DelRey - '''Jaki on słodki, przytulę go. '''Zoey - '''Może być groźny. '''DelRey - '''Dziobak ? Przesadzacie. ''Podchodzi do niego. 'DelRey - '''Ooo, jakiś ty słodziutki. '''Cameron - '''Uważaj, on ma kolec. '''Scott - '''Jaki kolec ? '''Cameron - '''Trujący. '''DelRey - '''O, nie ! Aaaa ! ''Rzuca dziobaka do jeziora. 'DelRey - '''To nie dziobak, to diabeł !!! ''Ucieka do głębi lasu. 'Dex - '''Już po niej. Normalne Kangury '''Owen - '''Gdzie idziemy ? '''Nica - '''Nie mam pojęcia. '''Courtney - '''Ludzie, nie możemy znowu przegrać, pozwólcie, że ja dowodzę. '''Slash - '''Mi tam wszystko jedno. '''Courtney - '''Johan, na pewno nie schował grzebienia w trudnym miejscu, to musi być gdzieś blisko, czuję to. '''Nica - '''Może się rozdzielimy ? '''Owen - '''Dobry pomysł. '''Courtney - '''Lepiej nie, założę się, że nikt z was nie będzie szukał. '''Slash - '''Ja na pewno nie. '''Courtney - '''Och, dlaczego nie odpadłeś zamiast Gwen ?! '''Slash - '''Uderzyć cię ?! '''Courtney - '''No dalej, pokaż na co cię stać. '''Owen - '''Już po niej. '''Slash - '''Nie biję dziewczyn. '''Courtney - '''Ha, stchórzyłeś ! '''Slash - '''Wcale nie. '''Nica - '''To, że milczę, nie znaczy, że nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Ludzie, musimy znaleźć ten grzebień. Ja idę ze Slashem, A Courtney pójdzie z Owenem. Zgoda ? '''Owen - '''Ja jestem za. ''I zawodnicy się rozdzielili. Miłe Koale 'Lindsay - '''Kto jest za tym żeby zrobić przerwę ? '''Jeanette - '''Nie mamy czasu. '''Lindsay - '''A kto tu dowodzi ?.....Ja ! '''Jeanette - '''Drużyno, idziemy dalej. ''Zawodnicy posłuchali Jeanette i poszli dalej. 'Lindsay - '''Ej no, jestem kapitanem ! '''Jeanette - '''Nie....no dobra, ludzie, dzisiaj nie zamierzam przegrać, więc do roboty, szukamy grzebienia. Już ! ''Od tej chwili każdy się wysilił w szukaniu grzebienia, nawet Lindsay, która chciała wygrać. 'Cody - '''Pod drzewami tego nie ma. '''Jeanette - '''To szukajcie na drzewach. '''Alejandro - '''Już się robi. ''Alejandro wskoczył na drzewo i szukał tam gałęzi. 'Jeanette - '''No i to się nazywa robota. '''Cody - '''Frajer.... '''Pank - '''Może pójdźmy gdzie indziej tutaj tego na pewno nie znajdziemy. '''Jeanette - '''Masz racj.... '''Lindsay - '''Mam grzebień !!! '''Cody - '''Co ? '''Jeanette - '''Pokaż. ''Jeanette wyrywa grzebień z rąk Lindsay. 'Jeanette - '''Ale wiesz, że ten grzebień ma być niebiesko-biały !! A nie czerwony z.....mrówkami. Fuj ! ''Jeanette rzuca grzebień na ziemię. 'Lindsay - '''A może to był dobry grzebień ? '''Jeanette - '''Drużyna, idziemy dalej. ''Zawodnicy poszli w inne miejsce. Wśckiekłe Dingo U Scotta, Zoey, Camerona i Dexa 'Zoey - '''No i co zrobimy bez DelRey ? '''Scott - '''I tak była nieprzydatna. '''Zoey - '''No, ale była. '''Cameron - '''Przecież nic jej nie będzie....chyba. '''Zoey - '''A kto jest za tym żeby szukać grzebienia w tym jeziorku ? '''Cameron - '''Ja nie będę pływał. '''Dex - '''Ja mogę. '''Scott - '''Tylko uważaj na dziobaki. ''Śmieje się. 'Dex - '''Bardzo śmieszne, wiesz ? ''Dex wpłynął do jeziorka, reszta drużyny na niego czekała. 'Scott - '''I tak tam tego nie znajdzie. '''Zoey - '''Trzeba wierzyć. '''Dex - '(pod wodą) Tu nic nie ma, a może.... Popłynął dalej. 'Dex - '''Kolejne dziobaki, nic ciekawego. ''Wypłynął i wziął oddech. 'Dex - '''Tam nie ma żadngo grzebienia. '''Zoey - '''No, ale chociaż się postarałeś. '''Scott - '''To co teraz robimy ? '''Zoey - '''Szukamy dalej. ''Drużyna szukała dalej. U DelRey 'DelRey - '''Och, och...muszę zrobić przerwę i tak nic nie znajdę. ''Usiadła na kamieniu. 'DelRey - '''Po co komu ogóle ten grzebień ? ''Ziewa. 'DelRey - '''Może się położę. ''Zmęczona, położyła się i zasnęła. Normalne Kangury U Nici i Slasha 'Slash - '''Jak ja nie lubię tej Courtney, jest gorsza ode mnie. '''Nica - '''A mam pytanie, ty w ogóle uprawiasz boks ? Czy coś w tym stylu ? '''Slash - '''No, tak, boks. To mój ukochany sport. '''Nica - '''No dobra, teraz lepiej szukajmy grzebienia. '''Slash - '''Ej zobacz, coś tam świeci na drzewie ! '''Nica - '''To może być ten grzebień. '''Slash - '''Mam sprawdzić ? '''Nica - '''Tak, tylko ostrożnie. ''Slash wchodzi na drzewo, a tam widzi...grzebień ! 'Slash - '''Mam ! To jest grzebień !! '''Nica - '''A jaki ? '''Slash - '''Niebiesko-biały ! '''Nica - '''Wygraliśmy, no dobra, teraz zejdź z tego drzewa. '''Slash - '''A...co tam jest na dole ? Takie czarne ? '''Nica - '''To jest kolczatka. '''Slash - '''Yyy....., a możesz ją odgonić ? '''Nica - '''No coś ty, ona ma kolce. A co boisz się ? '''Slash - '''Nie, tylko weź te głupie zwierzę. '''Nica - '''Po co mam brać, nie możesz po prostu zejść z tym grzebieniem ? '''Slash - '''Może później. '''Nica - '''Och... U Courtney i Owena '''Courtney - '''Owen, ile mam ci mówić, nie jedz tylko szukaj. '''Owen - '''No, ale tu są takie dobre jagody. '''Courtney - '''No dobra, ale jedz i szukaj, '''Owen - '''Dobra, jak zjem to poszukam. '''Courtney - '''No i dobrze. '''Owen - '''A czego my w ogóle szukamy ? '''Courtney - '''Grzebienia. '''Owen - '''Aha, ok. '''Courtney - '''Tylko pośpiesz się. Miłe Koale '''Jeanette - '''Czy mi się wydaje czy tego grzebienia tutaj nie ma ? '''Alejandro - '''Musi być. '''Jeanette - '''Nie no, ja robię przerwę, mogę dzisiaj nawet odpaść, ale mam już tego dosyć. ''Jeanette położyła się na trawie. 'Lindsay - '''Ja też jestem zmęczona. ''Ona także się położyła. 'Pank - '''To my mamy szukać sami ? '''Cody - '''Beze mnie. ''On też się położył. 'Alejandro - '''Czyli tylko my zostaliśmy. '''Pank - '''Nie gadaj, tylko szukaj. '''Alejandro - '(pok. zwierz.) Ona jest sprytna, na pewno nie da się ją tak łatwo wyeliminować. Alejandro i Pank szukali grzebienia, ale bezskutecznie. Wściekłe Dingo U Scotta, Zoey, Camerona i Dexa 'Cameron - '''Ma ktoś ten grzebień ? '''Scott - '''Jego tutaj nie ma. ''Zoey sprawdziła pod drzewami. 'Zoey - '''Wszędzie pusto. '''Dex - '''Chyba dzisiaj przegramy. '''Cameron - '''Trzeba jeszcze wierzyć w DelRey. '''Scott - '''No to już po nas. '''Emily - '(z megafonu) Czas dobiega powoli do końca, macie ostatnie minuty. 'Dex - '''Tak szybko ? '''Zoey - '''Szukajcie. ''W tej chwili, każdy wziął się ostro za szukanie. Niektórzy szukali na drzewach, inni pod, niektórzy w trawie, inni w dzuplach zwierząt, ale i tak nic nie znaleźli. 'Zoey - '''Mam tego dosyć. U DelRey '''DelRey - '''Ahhh...i to był odpoczynek, no dobra...o grzebień ! ''Na pobliskiej skale zauważa niebiesko-biały grzebień. Bierze go do ręki. 'DelRey - '''Wygrałam !! To znaczy wygraliśmy....głupia drużyna. No, ale trzeba ją poszukać. ''W tej chwili przychodzi do niej grupka dziobaków. 'DelRey - '''Dziobaki ?! Nie no, tylko nie ty. ''Dziobaki biorą skałę na, której siedzi DelRey i zaprowadzają ją do ich jaskini. 'DelRey - '''Możecie mnie położyć na ziemi ? Mam lęk wysokości !! Aaaaaaaaaaa !!! Normalne Kangury U Courtney i Owena '''Owen - '''Słyszałaś to ? '''Courtney - '''W sensie krzyk...tak, sądzę, że to była DelRey. '''Owen - '''Może pójdziemy jej pomóc ? '''Courtney - '''Co ?? Nie! Masz ze mną szukać grzebienia. '''Owen - '''Ja idę. ''Owen idzie w kierunku krzyku. 'Courtney - '''Ej, no mam być tu sama ?....Czy ty mnie słuchasz ? '''Owen - '''Jak chcesz to chodź. W końcu jestem kapitanem drużyny. '''Courtney - '''Och...., ale żeby to było ostatni raz ! '''Owen - '''Dobra, dobra. U Nici i Slasha '''Nica - '''Zejdziesz z tego drzewa w końcu ? Tracę już cierpliwość. '''Slash - '''A nie możesz po prostu tej kolczatki przenieść ? '''Nica - '''A jak ? Rękami ? '''Slash - '''No... '''Nica - '''Och... ''Bierze delikatnie kolczatkę i przenosi ją w inne miejsce. 'Nica - '''Możesz teraz zejść ? '''Slash - '''Chętnie. ''Slash schodzi z drzewa. 'Slash - '''Ale jakby co to jestem twardzielem, jasne ? '''Nica - '''Dobra, dobra, tylko nie zapomnij grzebienia i chodź, zadanie się już chyba skończyło. '''Slash - '''Dobra. U Owena i Courtney ''Przyszli już pod jaskinię. 'Courtney - '''Mamy tam wejść ? '''Owen - '''No, chyba tak. '''Courtney -' To chodź. I weszli, w środku jaskini było ciemno i wilgotno. 'Owen - '''Ona tu jest ? ''Wtedy słychać z oddali krzyk. 'DelRey - '''Aaaa ! '''Courtney - '''Zaczynam się bać. '''Owen - '''No to chodź prędzej. ''Po kilku sekundach doszli do miejsca, gdzie była DelRey, czyli małego drewnianego domku dziobaków. '' '''Courtney - '''Yyyy, co to jest ? '''Owen - '''No...domek, wchodzimy tam ? ''Weszli, w środku zobaczyli DelRey na drewnianym tronie, z drewnianą koroną i grzebieniem w ręku. 'DelRey - '''O, cześć. '''Courtney - '''Co ty tu robisz ? '''DelRey - '''Bawię się z dziobakami, a co ? '''Owen - '''A te krzyki.. '''DelRey - '''Mieliśmy konkurs krzyków, dziobaki były bardzo ciche. Więc wygrałam. '''Courtney - '''A skąd masz grzebień ? '''DelRey - '''Znalazłam. '''Courtney - '''Szczęściara, a właśnie, chyba już jest koniec zadania, więc... '''Owen - '..idziesz ? 'DelRey - '''No, czemu nie....pa dziobaki, pa Władzio, pa Basiu....aha Rita, uważaj na jaszczurki są niedobre dla ciebie....pa ! '''Courtney - '''No chodź już. '''DelRey - '''Idę. ''I we troje wyszli z jaskini następnie kierowali się w stronę willi Emily. Obok willi Emily 'Emily - '(przez megafon) Drużyny, koniec zadania ! Chodźcie w stronę mojej willi. Wtedy przyszli Nica i Slash. 'Nica - '''Jesteśmy już. '''Emily - '''Szybko, a macie coś ? '''Slash - '''No tak, grzebień. '''Emily - '''Kurczę, już sądziłam, że nikt tego nie znajdzie. ''Po kilku minutach przyszła reszta uczestników. 'Emily - '''Są wszyscy ? '''Cameron - '''Tak. '''Emily - '''No dobra, zanim ogłoszę kto wygra. Powiem tak, w lesie były trzy grzebienie. Na pewno teraz mi nie wierzycie, ale Slash i DelRey znaleźli dwa z trzech. '''Dex - '''Ona, znalazła grzebień ? '''Emily - '''Tak, ale dzisiaj zadanie wygrywa drużyna......Normalnych Kangurów ! Bo Nica i Slash, znaleźli jako pierwsi grzebień. Oprócz tego czeka ich nagroda, dostajecie komplet mebli, na pewno wam się przydadzą. '''Owen - '''Wygrywamy ? Juhuu ! '''Courtney - '''Będziemy mieli meble, o matko. '''Emily - '''A jako, że DelRey też znalzła grzebień to jej drużyna nie znajdzie się dzisiaj na CE. '''Zoey - '''Jak się cieszę, że nie odpadamy. '''Emily - '''A dla Miłych Koali już nie mam tak dobrej wiadomości, jedna osoba z tej drużyny, dzisiaj się z nami pożegna. '''Jeanette - '''Co ?! '''Emily - '''Miłe Koale, zapraszam na Ceremonię Eliminacji, Normalne Kangury, meble przyjadą za pół godziny radzę się przygotować. '''Nica - '''Chodźcie. ''Kangury idą w stronę swojego domu. 'Courtney - '''Ciągle nie mogę uwierzyć, mamy meble. '''Owen - '''Szkoda, że nie jedzenie. '''Slash - '''Skończysz z tym ?! ''Owen nic nie odpowiada. Ceremonia Eliminacji 'Cody - '(pok. zwierz.) Nie wiem czy mój głos coś da, ale jedna osoba mi tu się nie podoba. 'Lindsay - '(pok. zwierz.) Drugi 'kapitan' drużyny musi odpaść....ona mnie wnerwia. 'Alejandro - '(pok. zwierz.) Adios Lindsay ! 'Emily - '''Oddaliście już swoje głosy, czy chcecie coś powiedzieć ? '''Lindsay - '''Po pierwsze...Jeanette nie jest kapitanem tej drużyny !! '''Jeanette - '''Za chwilę będę. '''Lindsay - '''Zobaczysz, jeszcze odpadniesz ! '''Jeanette - '''Emily, możesz ją już wywalić ? '''Emily - '''Spokojnie, zacznijmy od tego, że żadnych głosów nie mieli dzisiaj....Pank i Cody. '''Cody - '''Jest ! '''Emily - '''Jeden głos miała pewna osoba, czyli....Alejandro ! '''Emily - '''Jeanette, Lindsay....jesteście obie zagrożone, ale dzisiaj odpadnie jedna osoba, a mianowicie... '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 'Emily - '''Remis ! A to znaczy, że..... '''Jeanette - '''Dogrywka ? '''Emily - '''Tak, a waszym zadaniem będzie piłka nożna. Coś dla odmiany. Musicie po prostu strzelić bramkę z rzutu karnego Johanowi. '''Jeanette - '''Takie proste ? Na pewno wygram. '''Lindsay - '''Ja też, przecież to jest taki futbol, prawda ? '''Jeanette - '''Tak, tak. Nie przeszkadzaj mi. '''Emily - '''Bramka stoi obok stołu do jedzenia. ''Dziewczyny przeszły w tamte miejsce. 'Emily - '''Oto piłka. ''Daje ją Jeanette. 'Emily - '''Zaczynasz jako pierwsza. '''Jeanette - '''To będzie proste jak mecz Kostaryki z Urugwajem. ''Jeanette przygotowuje się do strzału.....i.....strzela w róg bramki ! Johan nie mógł tego nie obronić. 'Jeanette - '''Jest ! ''Na polu staje teraz niepwena Lindsay, ustawia się i..........Johan rzucił się za piłką i obronił ! 'Lindsay - '''Nie ! '''Emily - '''Lindsay odpada !! '''Lindsay - '''Dlaczego ??? ''Płacze. 'Emily - '''Ekhm...musisz już iść. '''Lindsay - '''Pa drużyno, żegnaj Pank. I nie żegnaj Jeanette. ''Lindsay odchodzi. 'Jeanette - '''To...teraz jestem nowym kapitanem ? '''Emily - '''Czemu nie... '''Jeanette - '''Achh...jak fajnie znowu dowodzić drużyną. '''Pank - '(pok. zwierz.) Tak mi szkoda Lindsay, ale teraz muszę walczyć za nią. 'Alejandro - '(pok. zwierz.) Po nitce do kłębka, mój plan idzie w życie. 'Emily - '''A ja się już z wami żegnam, do następnego odcinka.....Ciao ! W domu Normalnych Kangurów ''Drużyna właśnie rozpakowuje meble i powoli ustawia. 'Courtney - '''Ja chyba dzisiaj nie zasnę do rana. '''Owen - '''Czemu ? '''Courtney - '''Mamy nowy telewizor ! Jakby co to go rezerwuję. '''Nica - '''A co będziesz oglądała ?.....Horrory ? '''Courtney - '''Jak to co...mecze, w końcu mamy Mundial. '''Nica - '''A no racja. To ja będę czytała książkę. '''Owen - '''A ja idę za chwilę spać. '''Slash - '''Ja też. ''Courtney włącza telewizję. 'Courtney - '''Achh....i to jest życie. Piękna noc pzy cudownym telewizorze. ''Koniec !!! Jaki był odcinek ? Super! Przeczytam kolejny!! Może być. Okropne, już więcej tego nie przeczytam. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: w Australijskim Buszu